Tu primera palabra
by Zelshamada
Summary: Los Merodeadores, tratande de hacer que un bebé Harry diga su primera plabra: Alguno de sus nombres, tal vez así sepan a quien más quiere... ¿Quieren saber cual fue? ^^U [Humor, ojalá les agrade]


Harry Potter

Tu primera palabra

**[~~~~~~~]**

-¡Anda, Harry! ¡Dilo!

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Hazme sentir orgulloso!

-¡Harry.... Sí lo haces te doy chocolate!

 Cuatro hombres se encontraban sentados en un circulo alrededor de un pequeño niño, que seguramente, aún no cumplía un año de edad; Todos ellos parecían muy interesados en lograr que aquel niño dijera algo, aunque, él simplemente los veía con el entrecejo fruncido. 

_.... ¿Ellos querían que él...?_

-¡Dilo! Si-ri-us ... ¡No es difícil! ¿Verdad, James?

-Más fácil es que diga Moony...

-¡Vamos, Remus! No creo que diga tu nombre de primero...

-Padfoot, en lo más probable..

-¡Nada de eso! _Papá... _Di Papá.

-_Worrrrrrrmmmmmmtail_..... ¡Wormtail!

-¡Dejen en paz al niño!

 Sirius Black tomó al niño entre sus manos, alzándolo. Quería analizarlo. ¿¿Por qué demonios no hablaba?? Tenían más de media hora al su alrededor tratando de que hablara.. ¡Y nada!

 El debía admitir, que por puro ocio, empezaron a jugar con Harry, pero luego de que James soltara el tema, de que a quien querría más... ¡¡No pudo resistirlo!! Él era su padrino. _Tenía_ que quererlo... Mucho más que a James, inclusive ["Los padres, siempre arruinan la diversión; los padrinos, la fomentan"]  ¡Tenía que lograr que dijera su nombre! ¡A él lo quería más! 

-¡Vamos! Siiiiiiiiiirius- Dijo él, dejando salir un tono bajo de repente, haciendo que Harry riera.

 Alguien se lo arrebató de las manos, con torpeza, y se le quedó observando durante un tiempo.

-¡Peter! Es más fácil que Wormtail... Dilo, Harry ¡Dilo!

Peter lo alzó arriba de su cabeza tratando de que de su boca salieran otros sonidos, que no fueran el de la risa, o los que no se podían entender (Según James, el lenguaje de los niños). ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decir un nombre de las cuatro personas presentes? Aunque, a decir verdad, a él poco le importaba sí decía o no su nombre; Él simplemente estaba aburrido, y decidió seguirle el juego a sus _amigos._

 Sin embargo, mientras que Peter observaba a Harry sin una pizca de mucha importancia, el niño tomó la ventaja. Él bebé abrió la boca, y dejó escapar un rastro de baba, que llegó a la cara de la rata, con tanta lentitud, como asco. Estaba vez, Peter le pasó a Harry al que tenía a su lado derecho, con mucha rapidez. Luego se dio cuenta, de que fue a James.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Dilo, yo soy tu papá.. ¡Vamos!

 El chico se le quedó observando con dulzura. ¡Que rayos! Él era su padre... ¡A él debía querer más que al resto de sus amigos! No importaba sí Padfoot era un padrino muy consentidor; Sí Moony le regalaba chocolates como pan caliente, y Wormtail.... Ehrm... Bueno, él... Simplemente,... Sirviera de _Caballito_ de vez en cuando en contra de su voluntad, más no de la de Sirius. **¡Era su padre!** Y se había prometido a sí mismo, ser el mejor en la tarea. Porque, lo consentiría, lo alentaría en travesuras, ¡Le acompañaría para ir a comprar su primera bomba fétida! Sería perfecto.

-Papá- Repitió James tratando de que su hijo lo dijera. Pronto, otras manos lo tomaron.

 -¡Moony! Como Luna en inglés ¿Sabes? No es difícil.

  Remus sonrió, imitando a su _sobrino_ de forma tierna. Él sabía que éstas cosas no había que forzarlas en los niños; su primera palabra tenía que salir por sí sola. Por lo general, palabras fáciles, por eso, él creía que con su sobrenombre, tendría una pequeña ventaja, ¿O no? 

 Él sería a quien Harry más quisiera. Remus le dio su primer dulce, aunque, no se lo comiera. ¡Tenía que decir su nombre!

 -Moo...- Alguien le cortó las palabras,  tomándolo nuevamente.

 Peter pareció que cargaba un costal de papas, con muy poco cuidado.

-¡Dilo! ¡Peter es fácil! ¡Gran cosa!

Sirius le arrebató a Harry de sus brazos, empezando a disgustarlo.

-¡Sirius!- El niño no se movió- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Perfecto! ¡Di _estrella_! _¡Can! ¡El-m-as-brillante-del-cielo! ¡Conquistador! ¡Apuesto! ¡Lindo!_  ¡¡Di algo que se identifique conmigo, Harry!!!

 Sirius empezaba a mover al niño, en un intento desesperado de que hablara, pero, Remus se lo quitó su sus manos.

 -¡_Moony_ es fácil! Siempre las primeras palabras son las más fáciles, por ejemplo: mamá, agua...

-Papá..- Interrumpió James.

-Tete...- Siguió el Licántropo como sí no le hubieran interrumpido, aunque al ver el semblante de Sirius, siguió- Viene de tetero.. ¡Viveron!

 -Ya sabía...- Se excusó el Animago que se transformaba en perro con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Ya sé!- Lupin sacó de su bolsillo, una especie de gusano de caramelo, y a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos- Sí lo quieres...- Empezó moviendo en dulce en muchas direcciones, y advirtiendo que Harry lo seguía con la mirada- Debes decir _Moo-ny._

-¡¡Chantajista!!- Le gritó el padre, mientras que se lo quitaba de los brazos, y le daba el dulce- ...Quedé como héroe, ¿no? ¡Te di el dulce que Remus te negaba...! Ahora: _"Papá"_

-¡Prongs!

-¡Clama Sirius!... ¡Eso! Di _¡Prongs!_ ... Puede resultarte más fácil.

 Luego de eso, volvió una nueva disputa, sobre quien cargaba a Harry, a ver sí decía su nombre, y comprobar de esa forma, a cual merodeador quería más.

 Pero, estar cambiando de brazos de una manera brusca, no le gusta a nadie; Sobre todo cuando te obligan a decir cosas, que uno no tiene muy claro a esa edad. Pronto, Harry protestó:

-_¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

-¿Vieron?- Gritó James por en sima de los llantos de su hijo- ¡¡Le hicieron llorar!

-_¡¡¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_

Los 4 hombres lo sentaron frente al televisor, que estaba prendido en ese momento, transmitiendo, lo que parecía un partido del deporte mágico: El Quidditch.

 El bebé Harry pareció notarlo, interrumpiendo su llanto, y observando la pantalla. Todos callaron en el acto.

 -... Pero, igual... Me quiere más a mi.

-¡Silencio, Padfoot!

-Wormtail, tráeme algo de la cocina, tengo sed...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me levantaré?

-Bueno, que yo, _como el más querido_, y además, padre de Harry, te pido el favor.

-Dejen de soñar... ¡Los tíos siempre son los más queridos!

-¡Los padrinos!

-¡Los tíos!- Dijeron dos presentes.

-¡El padre!

-¡El tío que trae dulces!

-¡El tío que juega a caballito!

-¡El padrino que hace que el tío juegue al caballito!

-¡El padre que le da _todo_!

-¡Tío!

-¡Padrino!

-¡Padre!

-¡Tío consentidor obligado!

 Pero Harry tenía la última palabra,.. Y al parecer, estaba a punto de decirla. _Su primera palabra._

 Con un gesto de concentración suprema, Harry empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, aunque su semblante era algo molesto, y aún con algo de su atención en la televisión. 

-_...Si..._- Empezó a salir de la boca del niño, haciendo que todos entraran, en un momento de nerviosismo.

 Al mismo tiempo, todos dijeron:

-¡Peter!

-¡Sirius!

-¡Moony!

-¡Papá!

  Harry opinó, para luego volver su vista al juego, y dejar a todos impresionados:

_-........ Si.... Silencio....._

**[~~~~~~~]**

Fin 

Notas:

.__.U Ya salió. No sé de donde me vino la idea, sólo sé,.. Que éste es el resultado. Como todos saben, soy fan de los merodeadores, y me encanta ponerlos en extrañas ... Ehrm.... ¡Lo que sea! ... Condiciones, podría ser la palabra.

 u.u Ojalá les haya gustado este tonto fic.

_ACLARACIÓN:_ Ningún personaje me pertenece [Por más que quiero tener a James, Remus y Sirius] No son míos. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener.

 Mi e-mail, como todos saben, abierto à zelshamada@hotmail.com 

¡Gracia por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada 


End file.
